Team Loud Electric: Free-Dyne Louds
by GennaiArakida-XIV
Summary: When a freak accident turns the Louds into heroes, they find out that others in their home city have been empowered with Free-Dyne energy. Join us as they master their varied electric powers and save Royal Woods from evil! (Rebooted Prologue as of 9-16-18!)


**Gennai Arakida Presents**

 **Team Loud Electric: Free-Dyne Louds**

 **Adopted from Starshine89**

 _Disclaimer: Some things will be different from the original source material, however the origin of Lincoln's power will remain intact to a certain extent. I don't own the Loud House, nor do I make money off this. Original story by Starshine89._

 **Chapter 0**

 **An Electrifying Prologue! Rise Team Loud Electric!**

This is Royal Woods.

(we see shadows of 6 people standing, and glowing in their respective colors)

Some might say that there's nothing remarkable about this town

(others join in, forming a kaleidoscope of color.)

Some of you may not believe in heroes...but after this, you'll be singing a different tune

(Lucy is training with her older sisters and Lincoln shouting various orders and move sets, we see a pulse of black lightning rage from her fingers.)

Evil will always lurk in the shadows.

(A familiar enemy lurks in the shadows, but you see a glimpse of a purple jumper tied to her waist. She steps into the light, but whether she's actually friend of foe, is unknown.)

But eventually, even darkness yields to purifying light.

(We see the Loud Electric pose, Power Rangers style and their shadowed enemies in the background, with Royal Woods in the backdrop)

"I am Lincoln Loud, Electro-Form defender of Royal Woods and leader of Team Loud Electric!"

Today was a usual day for the start of summer, but if you told Lincoln Loud his life will change for the better, he'd reply "How could it get better? I have 10 sisters, who love me, contrary to popular fan belief!" and laugh at you for wanting to get out the torches and pitchforks.

"I learned several valuable lessons that day, lying can damage everyone, and you should tell people that you need a break once in a while. Oh, and alienating your brother or any other family member because of superstition is crueler than anything those terrorists out there could come up with! By the way, that suit is long gone. Someone set it on fire 2 days later, so now, we have actual squirrels as mascots, so a win-win!" Lynn Loud Jr. said to her brother.

Yes, that incident along with Lincoln's near-death experience with heat-stroke caused her to give up on those superstitions for good, and that was a year ago. She now plays with a rekindled passion, without childish pettiness, and became a better player for it.

"You got grounded for that, big time, brah. No one said it was easy." Luna Loud, always waxing lyrical said. "Just move along, like I know you'd do!" She then added, "Besides, you should have known better than to pull that stunt. Lincoln may have lied, but you were willing to let him get kidnapped over something that was beyond his control."

"Way to kill the exposition there Luna," said Luan. "I _fur_ one am glad that's over! Hahahaha! Get it? But seriously, I'm glad you're okay Linky!"

"I am ok that you didn't succumb to the darkness we put inside you Lincoln." Lucy said

"Hey, if you're literally sone with the family reunion here, I'd like to see the new power plant that was installed here.

"Normally, I'd never take intrest here, but due to me wanting to have a fallback career incase my original plans fail, and possibly Bobby coming back here as well in the near-future, I want to know this place inside and out. So let's get moving!" Lori said, while ushering in the older louds plus Lincoln and Lucy into the high-tech facility.

"Besides, you wanted to see some cool things inside here right Lincoln? And Leni, I'm sure you'd like wearing something silver, right? Luna, this might give you ideas to have a lightshow...again. Luan, I'm sure there's puns aplenty! Lucy, maybe there's ghost lightning you could capture...I guess?"

Various agreements and a half-hearted Lucy sounded off: "I guess I can talk to some apparitions" were exchanged, and a few moments later, a familiar girl walked in wearing a checkered skirt blue top swith striped sleeves and a royal purple jumper tied to her waist. The slight difference was that she was also wearing a silver and purple highlighted helmet and safety goggles. "Maggie, is that you?" Leni said. "No, I am the Ghost Of Christmas Present."

"Ohh, can you tell me the one story where Scrooge waves around his cane and beats people with it?" Leni asked. "Really, Leni!? That's the last time I let you borrow Luna's cd set of 'Snoop Dawg's Christmas Stories!' That noise kept me up all night!" Lori glare at Luna, who shrugged in indifference.

"Hey! One woman's noise is another girl's music!" Luna snarled at Lori.

Ignoring this, Maggie answered, "I am your tour guide and I'll be here today! *whispers* Hey Lincoln. Let's talk later, ok?" Lincoln nodded as Maggie then resumed her talk to the current group. "So, let's continue our journey into the heart of the reactor! Please keep your hard hats and safety-wear on at all times!" She puts on a fake smile, which looks like she ate a titmouse bird. The 'un-smile' made Lucy nervous.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this, like something bad's about to happen. Let's just hope that this is the only thing that happens today."_ Lucy thought as her siblings entered the heart of the reactor, well as close as one could get, considering the electrical pulses that were firing every 30 minutes.

"And this is the Free-Dyne Reactor, contained by 7 energy containers, 6 of which surrounding the 7th main one. Right now, it's safe to stand where the discharges would take place, but in less than 20 minutes, energy will flow through into the 7 chambers, and they're color-coded for your convience!" Maggie said out loud, though on the inside, she was seething with boiling rage.

 _'It's for a good cause, you're helping others out,"Voluteering at someplace unexpected will help you gain a new perspective of the universe." that's what my mother and father said, and I'm okay with it, but why can't sportsgirl stop touching the wires!?'_ Maggie thought, as she continued her tour. "Lastly, we have a smaller room where you can see the reactor work on a smaller scale. So, feel free to look around...and no tight-roping here, especially you Lynn!"

"Dang it..." Lynn said, as she was caught minutes before hanging on a wire moments ago. She was wearing gloves, but it still unnerved Maggie. She almost had to restrain her with tape. 'If I get fired or arrested for murder, you are soo dead!' she thought.

The Louds (From Lori to Lucy, as the others were home especially Lana and Lola. "Hey if you've seen one reactor, you've seen them all. No thanks." "I'm not setting my feet inside some stinky power plant, thank you very much!") were inside the much subdued room with each tube they stared at they sensed something familiar, like home.

"You can thank your 5-year old genius sister for this little room, for this is the control room for the reactor. If this were to malfunction...all that Free-Dyne Energy or FDE for short, will go nuts." Maggie said as a matter of factly. "Look, I need a break from chasing that red-and white monkey of yours around the facilities..."

"Hey, I'm more of an ape than a monkey, thank you!" Lynn corrected her. Maggie and Lynn stared at each other with nasty glare that sould scare even Lucy. Speaking of which...

"Would you two knock it off, I'm trying to speak to the dead here." she said from behind them.

That action caused Lynn to freak out and hit a lever,which kept the whole thing stable. But due to the timing, it snapped in two.

Suddenly the reactor's energy was climbing slowly but steadily into the red.

"Uh-oh!" Everyone said, as the reactor controls started showing sparks.

 _ **Authors Note:**_ This is a rewrite of the prologue. I added Maggie cause, why not. She'd be a great tour guide, even with all the un-smiles. Sorry it took so long. I hope Starshine likes this intro. and new prologue chapter.


End file.
